secrets of the heart
by VMarcilFan
Summary: ever since Hayley left tree hill, and Lucas cheated on Brooke, Nathan and Brooke have been having a steamy affair. Even after Hayley returns and Lucas and Brooke get back together, they continue hooking up in secret. When Rachel invites everyone on an a


"Brooke we cant do this anymore," Nathan said in between kisses as Brooke shoved him into the bathroom, knocking him back against a wall as she massaged her tongue against his. She leaned her body against his and kicked the bathroom door closed with her foot.

"Do what?" she whispered huskily into his ear, gently running her tongue along the outside of it, knowing that it would drive him absolutely wild. She felt Nathan harden against her and he moaned, proving her right.

She continued to do it, feeling his body shudder with excitement, and he pushed his hand under her shirt, reaching for her bra clasp. Her skin tingled deliciously, but just as he was about to unclasp it, he withdrew his hand and pushed her away. She was hurt at first, but decided to take immediate action and got back to work.

"Ok Brooke I'm serious, this has to end," He said, ignoring the fact that she had dropped down onto her knees and was now busily unzipping his pants..with her teeth!

Brooke paused for a second, and looked up at him innocently. "What do you mean Nate?"

"You know what I mean Brooke. Hayley is back now, and things are you know, starting to get good between us again. And in case you've forgotten you and Lucas, who just so happens to be my brother, are back together now remember?" As he said this, he felt a wave of jealously wash over him. He hated thinking about Brooke being with Lucas, Kissing him, making love to him...it drove him absolutely crazy. Sometimes, (although he'd never mention this to anyone else, especially Hayley) when he was making love to Hayley, he would imagine that it was Brooke beneath him, not Hayley. Of course he would feel extremely guilty afterwards, especially when Hayley would lay in his arms, smiling up at him, but he really couldn't help it.

Brooke rolled her eyes and stood up, narrowing her beautiful brown eyes at him. "Yeah I remember alright. I remember Hayley turning into fugitive girl and leaving you, her own husband, to pursue her stupid music career, and then taking her sweet time coming back to you! And I remember catching Lucas and my best friend sneaking around behind my back!"

Nathan sighed, knowing that everything she'd just said was the truth, although he hated to see how sad yet angry her eyes now looked.

How did we get ourselves into this mess in the first place? he wondered. He thought back to how depressed he'd been when Hayley had left him, and how he'd thought that his heart would never be whole again. And Brooke had been unable to get over Lucas, despite the fact that she had been screwing Felix, so she too had been going through a dark period in her life, so eventually the two of them had sought comfort in eachother, which had turned into friends with benefits, and they had continued to benefit with eachother in secret despite the fact that Brooke was now back with Lucas, and Nathan with Hayley.

What made it even worse was the fact that Brooke was staying with him and Hayley until she was able to find another place to live. After Hayley had left town, Nathan had eventually moved out of the apartment that they shared together, and Brooke had moved in. But after Hayley had returned, Brooke offered to give it back to them since it technically was theirs anyways, and as a sign of their gratitude, they had offered to let Brooke shack up with them until she could go elsewhere.

Well actually Hayley had offered, Nathan reminded himself, thinking about how he'd been against the idea. After all, he had been afraid that living in the same place would cause them to give into temptation, and of course he'd been right.

Nathan was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that Brooke had turned on the shower, and was now taking off her clothes.

"Brooke..." his words died in his throat as he watched Brooke toss her shirt and bra to the floor.

"Nate remember how you had that dream about us showering together when you were in a coma?" She began, moving towards him as she ever so slowly began unbuttoning her pants.

"uh huh," Nathan murmured, unable to keep his eyes off of her, mesmerized by the way her hips swayed from side to side as she walked.

The room began steaming up, and for a moment Nathan was sure it was because of the rise of the temperature he felt flaring in his body, until he remembered that the shower was on.

"Well why dont we make that little fantasy of yours a reality?"

And then, without waiting for an answer, Brooke grabbed hold of the white wifebeater shirt he was wearing with both of her hands, and she ripped it in half, then carelessly tossed it to the floor and began running her tongue all over his chest.

Oh man I think I've just died and gone to heaven! Nathan thought, closing his eyes and biting his lip. For a minute he forgot all about Hayley and how wrong this all was, but then an image of Hayley popped into his mind, and his feelings of ecstasy were momentarily replaced by feelings of extreme guilt.

"Brooke, Hayley could get back from the store at any minute, so this seriously has to stop now, okay?"

He expected her to be mad, but instead she just shrugged and continued taking off her pants.

"Suit yourself. I guess I'll just have to shower alone. Although..I'm feeling pretty dirty so I would have enjoyed you washing me off." She shrugged and started for the shower.

Nathan nodded, reaching for the bathroom doorknob. He had to get out of there fast before he lost his courage to do so.

"sorry," he mumbled, swinging open the door. He was greeted by a wave of fresh air, but it did nothing to cool off the fire of desire he felt raging all through his body.

Just go! he commanded himself. But he knew he wouldn't be able to do so without taking one last look at Brooke.

After all, one little peek wouldn't do any harm...

He turned around, just as Brooke was slipping off her red lacy thong. She winked at him, then tossed it into his arms and grinned seductively.

"you know you want me," she murmured as she turned to step into the steaming hot shower, giving nathan a perfect view of her bare ass.

She grinned at him once more before closing the shower curtain, much to Nathan's disappointment.

Nathan felt ready to burst. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted her so bad!

Unable to resist her a second longer, he tore off the rest off his clothes and rushed into the shower...


End file.
